Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to enhancing discontinuous reception (DRX) for improved performance and power savings.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
A UE may not continuously receive or transmit data. In some cases the UE may utilize a discontinuous reception (DRX) cycle during which the UE periodically turns some radio components off to conserve power and then reactivates the components if it has data to transmit or to monitor for an indication that data may be available for reception. The DRX mode of operation can greatly reduce the amount of power consumed by the UEs.